jdrsavageworldsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Règles maison
Voici une compilation de mes règles maison et des errata officiels. Encombrement (Errata) L’encombrement des règles françaises est tout buggé : * poids portable FR = 2,5 kg fois le dé de FOR d’après la page 86 * encombrement d’un AK-47 FR = 10 * poids portable US = 5 livres fois le dé de FOR d’après la page 49 * encombrement d’un AK-47 US = 10 * poids d’un AK-47 chargé réel = 5 kg soient 10 livres environ Vous voyez le problème… Plutôt que de tout convertir l’équipement pour coller à la règle convertie, on utilisera le système US original en livres. De plus, ça évite les virgules. Atout Costaud (page 57) L’Atout Costaud est doublement buggé en FR : « le facteur 2 est remplacé par le facteur 4 » : WTF Le résumé du tableau FR des atouts pour Costaud est toujours au facteur 8… En US, l’atout Costaud replace le facteur 5 par le facteur 8. On utilisera donc cette règle Actions Action exclusive Une action exclusive est une action normale mais qui ne peut être combinée avec d'autres actions comme combattre, courir etc. Exemple : le Souffle Ardent du Dragon p 247 Allure L'allure (moyenne) d'un personnage ou d'un véhicule correspond, en gros, à sa vitesse en km/h divisée par 4 (ou les mph divisés par 2,5). La notion de « Top speed » est légèrement erronée, c'est une vitesse de combat et non une vitesse sur un circuit en anneau. Fatigue & endurance Un long effort physique prolongé demandera un jet de VIG (avec malus selon la difficulté) et provoquera un niveau de Fatigue en cas d'échec. La récupération est de 2 heures. Un état critique provoque généralement un claquage. Une Maladresse sur le jet de VIG provoque un accident (chute, blessure…) Jeton Les jetons peuvent être utilisés n'importe quand pour se dé-secouer, y compris juste avant de prendre un nouvel état Secoué qui causerait une Blessure (réponse officielle) Augmentation de Trait L’augmentation d’une Compétence en cas d’incompétence est gérée comme suit : * le Trait passe de d4 à d6 * le handicap d’incompétence de -2 est conservé (Réponse officielle) Atout Professionnel et d12+1/+2 Les bonus +1, +2 et +N des Traits au-delà de d12 s’appliquent aussi au dé joker, tout comme le malus d’incompétence (réponse officielle de Clint). Jets coopératifs Les aides d’un jet coopératif sont soumis aux mêmes modificateurs que le personnage principal. Cela peut sembler contre-intuitif et contraire à pas mal d’autres JDR mais c’est voulu ainsi afin que les jets coopératifs soient utiles seulement quand le groupe est pressé par le temps et que les personnages ne peuvent pas travailler en parallèle. Si le groupe a le temps, il est plus intéressant que chaque membre essaie à tour de rôle. C’est expliqué par Clint dans ce thread : http://archive.pegforum.com/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=28932&start=20 * I think the disconnect here is the idea that the Cooperative Roll rule exists to always improve the chance of success. It doesn't. It exists to improve the chance of success when only one person is capable of performing an action within a limited time frame. Il est important de comprendre que ce système est fortement lié à la notion d’échec dans SaWo. Voir le paragraphe suivant à ce propos. Fail & retry Pour la simple raison qu’on ne demande pas de test pour des actions évidentes ou lorsque le temps imparti est illimité, un échec sur un lancer de dé doit avoir des conséquences. Voici quelques éléments sur la façon correcte de gérer un échec sur un test : * Impossibilité de retenter sa chance : en général, si la situation est inchangée (même condition de test), un nouveau jet par le même PJ est impossible. C’est tout l’intérêt des Jetons et autoriser de relancer un test à l’infini dévalue l’intérêt des Jetons. * lorsqu’un PJ rate un test, il ne sait pas qu’il a raté. S’il cherche des indices sur une scène de crime, il est convaincu qu’il n’y a pas d’indices. Refaire un jet revient à faire du metagaming. S’il fait une Maladresse, il a détruit les indices ou il part carrément sur une fausse piste (empreinte digitale d’un témoin ou d’un de ses confrères, etc.) * Un échec provoque un niveau de Fatigue. Alors que le PJ cherche un contact dans la pègre pour obtenir des armes, il est poursuivi par des loubards et doit courir toute la nuit pour leur échapper. S’il a fait une Maladresse, il est carrément tombé sur un flic en couverture * un échec devient un succès doublé d’un revers. Le PJ a trouvé une arme mais il doit une faveur à la mafia locale. Ou bien il a insulté le chef mafieux et il a 24 heures pour quitter la ville. Ou bien la police est à ses trousses. Ou bien il a trouvé une arme mais son prix est 10× plus cher. Dans le cas d’une recherche d’indice, l’indice est trouvé mais il est inexploitable devant une cour de justice. S’il cherche un livre, il a trouvé sa référence mais il a été emprunté. Etc. * Un échec demande une autre méthode. Un échec sur un Crochetage ne bloque pas la serrure mais un garde approche et le PJ est obligé de fuir. Sur une Maladresse, le garde l’a carrément vu D’une façon générale, on peut reprendre le schéma classique du ping-pong narratif : * Relance : équivalent à « Oui et… » avec un 2e événement positif * Succès : équivalent à « Oui » * Échec : équivalent à 3 possibilités : ** « Oui mais... » avec un événement négatif ** « Non mais… » avec un événement positif ** « Non définitif », cette situation est peu enviable car elle bloque le jeu * Maladresse : équivalent à « Non et… » avec un 2e événement négatif Atout Panache Est-ce que le +2 de l’Atout Panache s’applique sur un jet d’Encaissement ? Oui et non. C’est clairement mieux expliqué dans la version de Savage Worlds Adventure Edition. Le bonus de +2 s’applique quand on dépense un Jeton pour faire un « reroll » d’un Trait (page 39). Utiliser un Jeton pour faire un jet d’Encaissement n’est pas un reroll. Par contre si le joueur utilise un 2e Jeton pour refaire le jet de Vigueur, là il bénéficie du bonus de +2. Ça paraît subtil mais sinon ça déséquilibre un Atout comme « Iron Jaw » qu’on retrouve dans la nouvelle édition ou dans Lankhmar par exemple. Est que l’Atout s’applique aux créatures contrôlées par le personnage ? Oui, car il utilise ses propres Jetons pour refaire un jet de la créature, à l’inverse du Lien mutuel où il donne un Jeton à un autre joueur. = Création de PJ = Atouts Artisan (Ajout) Prérequis ''': Novice, Intellect d8+, Agilité d6+ Votre personnage est ou a été un artisan au cours de sa vie. Utile pour créer des artefacts, forger des armes ou fabriquer des bijoux. Nécessite un '''jet d'Intellect sur une difficulté très variable (temps, outils, matériaux, finition…). Le MJ fixe la durée (nature de l'ouvrage) et le Malus (qualité des matériaux, outillage) à obtenir. Une Maladresse entraîne un gaspillage des matériaux. Un échec permet parfois de recycler une partie des matériaux. Une Relance raccourcit le temps prévu. Artiste (Ajout) Prérequis ''': Novice, Âme d8+ Votre personnage n'est pas seulement doté d'une forte sensibilité artistique, il a reçu une bonne éducation sur les Arts en général. Le joueur doit choisir un domaine de prédilection (sculpture, chant, musique, dramaturgie, poésie…). Les autres domaines auront un malus de -2. '''Réaliser une œuvre demande un test d’Âme tandis qu’'analyser' une œuvre demande un test d’Intellect. Pour la réalisation, le MJ fixe la durée en fonction de la nature de l'œuvre et il fixe le malus en fonction de la difficulté technique de l’œuvre. Exemple, réaliser un croquis en face du modèle demandera 10 minutes avec un malus de zéro. Composer une fugue à 3 voix demandera une journée et un malus de -2. Sculpter une statue en marbre demandera 1 mois et un jet à -4. Une Relance divise par 2 le temps prévu. Contacts (Adventure edition) Prérequis ''': Novice Votre personnage est en contact avec des gens ou des organisations qui peuvent l’aider en cas de coup dur. Cela peut être la mafia, la police, un ordre chevalier, un syndicat ou même d’autres aventuriers. Cet Atout peut être acheté plusieurs fois, s’appliquant chaque fois à une organisation différente. '''Une fois par session, et en supposant qu’il peut entrer en contact avec eux, le personnage peut faire appel à ses amis pour leur demander une faveur. La faveur dépend de la nature du contact (au choix du MJ), mais cela peut prendre la forme d’un prêt, d’un équipement, de quelques hommes de main (soldats, gros bras de la mafia…), d’informations critiques, d’un passeur pour voyager clandestinement, ou même d’un professionnel avec des compétences qui font défaut au groupe comme un hacker ou un érudit. Hacker (Ajout) Prérequis ': Novice, Intellect d8+, Connaissance (Programmation) d8+, Réparation d6+ Votre personnage est au fait des dernières nouveautés informatiques et électroniques mais aussi des dernières failles hardware & software des technologies les plus répandues. Il est capable de fabriquer et programmer des outils pour s’'introduire dans n’importe quel système protégé par des sécurités informatiques : pirater un ordinateur à distance (Programmation), casser le cryptage d’un fichier (Intellect) ou improviser une carte à puce pour ouvrir les portes d’un bâtiment sécurisé (Réparation). Double impact (Adventure edition) Prérequis ': Novice, Agilité d8+ Si un personnage effectue une attaque avec la Compétence Combat en une action et qu’il effectue une autre attaque avec une main différente de la première en une action suivante, cette deuxième action n’inflige pas de malus d’action multiple. Le malus de main non-directrice s’applique toujours, à moins que le personnage ne soit Ambidextre. Si le personnage possède en plus l’Atout Double détente, sa seconde action peut être une attaque à distance. Double détente (Adventure edition) '''Prérequis ': Novice, Agilité d8+ Cet Atout fonctionne comme l’Atout Double-poings mais pour les attaques avec la Compétence Lancer ou Tir. Si le personnage possède en plus l’Atout Double impact, sa seconde action peut être une attaque de corps-à-corps. Grand Maître en Arts Martiaux (Errata) 'Prérequis ': Légendaire, Maîtrise des Arts Martiaux, Combat d12+ Votre personnage est une machine à tuer à mains nues. Il bénéficie d’un bonus de +2 à ses dégâts lorsqu’il combat à mains nues. Il peut prendre cet Atout jusqu’à cinq fois (pour un bonus total de +10 au maximum). Tir multiple (Adventure edition) 'Prérequis ': Aguerri, Tir d6+ Cet Atout permet la manœuvre Double-action (Double-Tap) qui est normalement interdite. Tir multiple ne peut être utilisé qu’avec les armes qui possèdent une Cadence de 1 et qui peuvent tirer 2 coups sans la nécessité de recharger. Il ajoute +1 au toucher et aux dégâts et coûte une munition supplémentaire. Tout ceci est valable pour chaque action de Tir et peut être effectué plusieurs fois en cas d’action multiple. Si cet Atout est combiné avec une arme capable de Tir en Rafale (Three-Round Burst), le bonus passe à +2 pour le Tir et les dégâts et cela coûte 6 balles au lieu de +1/+1 avec 3 balles quand le personnage ne possède pas l’Atout. Enragé (Adventure edition) 'Prérequis ': Novice Un personnage enragé devient violent et presque incontrôlable quand la fureur le domine, mais il devient aussi une machine à tuer. Dès qu’il est blessé (ou même Secoué par une attaque physique) votre héros doit réussir un jet d’Intellect sans quoi il devient Enragé. Le héros peut volontairement échouer ce jet s’il le désire. Effet : * toute attaque au corps-à-corps doit être effectuée en Attaque Totale * il ne peut pas effectuer d’action qui demande de l’astuce ou de la concentration (Tir, Sarcasme…) mais il peut utiliser Intimidation * Il ajoute +2 en Résistance et ignore 1 de malus de Blessure * Sur une Maladresse de Combat, il rate sa cible et touche un autre personnage adjacent (ami ou ennemi) ou bien brise des objets environnants. * La rage se termine quand il n’y a plus d’ennemi ou en prenant une action pour se calmer avec un test d’Intellect à -2 Relation (Ajout de Clint) 'Prérequis ': Novice, Wild Card Votre personnage a une connexion émotionnelle avec un autre Wild Card (en positif ou en négatif). À chaque fois que vous effectuez une action qui affecte directement la personne concernée, votre dé Joker est à d8 au lieu de d6. Cet Atout peut être acheté plusieurs fois pour des personnages différents. Relation forte (Ajout de Clint) 'Prérequis ': Novice, Wild Card, Relation Comme l’Atout Relation mais la connexion est encore plus forte. Le dé Joker passe à d10. Prérequis d’Atouts et Création Lorsqu’on crée un personnage Novice, les prérequis d’Atouts doivent être vérifiés à la fin du processus de création. Les étapes données sont là à titre indicatif (réponse officielle). On peut par exemple prendre un atout de background sans les prérequis et distribuer ensuite les points dans les Traits pour respecter ces prérequis. Handicaps Némésis (Mineur) Votre personnage perd tous ses moyens face à un autre Wild Card ennemi avec qui il possède une connexion émotionnelle forte. Il perd son dé Joker dès qu’il doit interagir avec cette personne (Combat, Persuasion…). Le Handicap Ennemi n’est pas obligatoire car la Némésis n’a pas forcément d’animosité avec le PJ (du moins au départ). Dans tous les cas, cette Némésis doit faire partie du setting du MJ, ce n’est pas simplement un méchant de passage. Autre variante : la Némésis est un groupement de personnes (groupe mafieux auquel il a appartenu, ancienne section militaire qu’il a quitté en désertant…) = Aptitudes monstrueuses = Invisibilité L'invisibilité partielle ou totale est gérée avec 2 effets : * un malus sur la détection de la cible invisible de -4 à -6 * un malus pour toucher la cible invisible de -4 à -6 De plus, si un personnage invisible essaie d'attaquer un adversaire inconscient de la menace invisible, il bénéficie du bonus de Surprise +4 au toucher / +4 aux dégâts. Ce système est aussi employé dans le Super-Powers Companion. = Combat = Assommer (p 124) Un personnage Joker est assommé à partir du moment où il prend plus de 3 blessures non-léthales (il passe en État critique). L'exemple avec le jet de Vigueur de Virginia page 124 est une erreur (réponse officielle, c'est un reliquat de Savage Worlds EXplorer edition) Embuscade (p 110) La règle d'embuscade page 110 indique qu'un jet de Perception doit être réussi pour tirer l'initiative. A la discrétion du MJ, ce jet est soumis aux malus de visibilité, d'obscurité et d'environnement en général (bruits, fumée...). Courir en combat (p 111) Courir est une action à part entière donc le personnage subit un malus d’action multiple de -2 s’il effectue une autre action dans le round. L’Atout '''Poigne ferme permet de réduire ce malus à -1 ou lieu de -2 (ou de -3 au lieu de -4, etc.). C’est un oubli dans la version française dans la traduction de l’Atout Steady Hand. Empoignade (p 124) ERRATA : l'attaquant décide d'empoigner le défenseur : c'est une Opposition de Combat (officiel). La Frénésie peut être utilisée sur cette Opposition. C'est une action qui demande les 2 mains. L'attaquant peut maintenir l'empoignade sans jet mais c'est une action. Malus d'action multiple s'il effectue une autre action. Le défenseur peut tenter de casser l'empoignade à son tour avec les Oppositions FOR/AGI. Note : Pas de Costaud/Bagarreur mais Art martiaux ok pour infliger les dégâts. Si un allié de l'attaquant empoigneur attaque une cible empoignée, il bénéficie d'un bonus de +1 (Gang up) + +2 (Unarmed) = +3 Enchevêtré / Restreint Une cible qui est totalement enchevêtrée par un pouvoir - et donc qui ne peut plus utiliser sa Compétence de Combat - voit sa Parade baisser à 2 (réponse officielle). Ce n'est pas le cas pour une cible empoignée ou simplement enchevêtrée (sans Relance) avec juste un malus d'action. Règle d'attaque surprise (p 120) La règle de l'attaque surprise qui donne un bonus de +4 à l'attaque et aux dégâts s'applique dans certaines circonstances précises : la cible doit être complètement inattentive vis-à-vis l'attaquant. Le critère principal est un duel Discrétion VS Perception (cf p 42) et non seulement un problème d'initiative (cf p 110). En résumé, dans le cas d'une cible active, l'attaquant doit vraiment être discret, particulièrement au corps-à-corps, et pas seulement plus rapide, une Relance est donc nécessaire, à l’appréciation du MJ. En général, les Attaques Surprise '''sont hors-initiative ou quand la cible n'avait aucune chance de tirer une carte d'initiative'. Ensuite on rentre normalement en rounds de combat. Par soucis de réalisme, une attaque surprise ne s'applique qu'à un seul attaquant. Dans le cas d'un groupe discret, on utilisera la règle de l'Embuscade. '''Q: Stealth in the skills section has several paragraphs on how to sneak up on someone, but nothing on the benefit of doing so in combat. The Drop seems like an option here, but from the written description doesn't appear to fit. What's the official stance?' A: I'd say The Drop. The trick is that Stealth is hard to use in combat. To get The Drop, the target has to be completely unaware of the character. Now, if the target hasn't seen the character yet, then I'd say a simple opposed Stealth roll would work. But if the target has seen the character beforehand, they will be more wary in combat. In that case, I'd probably require a raise on the Stealth roll to get the Drop. Exemple 1 : un assaut au corps-à-corps lors d'une embuscade au détour d'un chemin ne procure pas ce bonus sur le seul critère que la cible est dépourvue de carte (parce qu'elle a raté son jet de Perception pour gagner une carte (cf p 110)). L'attaquant a seulement réussi un jet de Discrétion contre une sentinelle passive (cf p 42). Si la cible réussit un jet de Perception, elle a une carte. Exemple 2 : Un assassin tente de se faufiler derrière une cible en train de travailler à son bureau. Opposition Discrétion VS Perception. S'il réussit, l'assassin bénéficie du bonus d'attaque surprise. S'il rate le jet, il est repéré et on commence un round normal. Exemple 3 : Un assassin tente de se faufiler derrière un '''garde actif'. Opposition Discrétion VS Perception. S'il réussit avec Relance, l'assassin bénéficie du bonus d'attaque surprise. S'il réussit sans Relance, il est En Attente par rapport à la cible (Embuscade). S'il rate le jet, il est repéré et on commence un round normal.'' Exemple 4 : un sniper à 400 m bénéficie du bonus d'attaque surprise à la première balle. Les rounds suivants, les cibles (même si elles n'ont pas repéré où se trouve l'attaquant) sont « en mode combat » et ne subissent plus d'attaque surprise. Même topo pour un attaquant invisible. Cette règle est corroborée par l'aptitude monstrueuse « Enfouissement » page 239. Note à propos de l'atout Assassin Les conditions pour obtenir le bonus de +2 sont moins contraignantes que la Surprise. Il suffit à l'assassin de gagner l'opposition Discrétion VS Perception ou de réussir une Embuscade. Bien sûr si les conditions pour la Surprise sont aussi remplies, les 2 bonus se cumulent. Arme à feu en intérieur L'utilisation d'arme à feu sans silencieux en intérieur provoque un assourdissement pendant 10 rounds. Pendant ce laps de temps, parler pour se faire comprendre demande une action normale (et non une action gratuite) Viser Viser (avec l’atout Tireur d’élite ou non) est compatible avec le Double-Tap et Three-Round-Burst (réponse officielle). Viser ne devrait pas fonctionner pas à bord d’un véhicule en mouvement mais peut être accepté dans certains cas : train en ligne droite, bateau de croisière, etc. (avis officiel) Dégâts des Aires d’effet Rappel : les dégâts et les jets de Sauvegarde (couverture avec AGI-2 ou Opposition Lancer vs AGI) sont calculés séparément & indépendamment pour chaque cible dans la zone. Attaque rapide (Errata) Le texte de la situation de combat de l’Attaque rapide au corps-à-corps est mal traduit. Une version correcte serait par exemple : * En mêlée, le guerrier peut faire jusqu’à 3 attaques en une seule action. Lancez un dé de Combat par attaque et soustrayez -4 à chaque résultat. (Les personnages Joker ajoutent leur dé Joker comme à l’accoutumé.) On retrouve toujours la même règle fondamentale : « une seule action = un seul dé Joker », à l’instar de la Frénésie, par exemple, et à la différence du Combat à 2 armes où il y a 2 actions avec une réduction de malus d’action multiple grâce à l’Atout du même nom, et donc un dé Joker pour chaque action. Pour ceux qui auraient encore des doutes, c’est confirmé par Clint, un des 3 créateurs du jeu : * Then if there were additional actions in the round (running, drawing a weapon, jumping across a pit) each would assess an additional -2 cumulative penalty to every attack roll (while the Rapid Attack would only assess a -2 penalty to each other action because it’s still a single action). * Correct, Rapid Attack only gets one Wild Die for all the Trait dice, so it's a single action. Sur http://archive.pegforum.com/viewtopic.php?f=56&t=44642&p=412647 * Not sure I understand Rapid Attack correctly. Is it: Rapid Attack (Page 85) Melee- Roll 3 Fight skill dice all at once along with a wild die and deduct -4 from the result on each Fight dice ? Ranged- Roll 6 Shooting skill dice all at once along with a wild die and deduct -4 from the result on each Shoot dice ? * As far as simply rolling the dice, those would be correct (keeping in mind the Wild Die result could be used for one of the Trait dice). Sur http://archive.pegforum.com/viewtopic.php?f=56&t=48872&p=439889 * Checking to make sure I am understanding correctly. Rapid attack is the exception to multi-action attack rule and that during rapid attack only one wild die is rolled not a wild die for each stab or shot? * Correct. Pretty much most of the Situational Combat Rules are exceptions in one way or another. Rapid Attack does use a single Wild Die (ranged or melee), and just to clarify, note the -2 Parry applies regardless of whether the attack is melee or ranged. Sur : http://archive.pegforum.com/viewtopic.php?f=56&t=42264&p=398647 C’est le même processus avec une attaque à distance mais avec 6 dés. La traduction française est correcte dans ce cas-là. On apprend par ailleurs sur ce forum que l’Attaque rapide peut être combinée avec l’Attaque totale et baisser ainsi la Parade de -4 :http://archive.pegforum.com/viewtopic.php?f=56&t=46054&p=422315 Règles de combat de masse Ce qui suit sont des règles perso pour donner plus d’importance aux PJ dans une bataille. Jetons On compte les jetons selon la page 161 Tour de combat Le général de chaque camp effectue une Opposition de Connaissance (Batailles) avec les malus de situation, de nombre et de terrain. Chaque Succès et Relance fait perdre un jeton au camp adverse. Personnages dans les combats de masse Chaque round, le MJ détermine une série d’Objectifs auxquels il affecte un bonus de Gloire : Chaque round, chaque PJ doit faire un jet d’ÂME. Selon le résultat, le PJ dispose de plus ou moins d’options. Un jet de Connaissance (Bataille) permet d’évaluer l’importance des objectifs. Résolution des Objectifs Les Objectifs de combat sont résolus normalement mais les jets de Combat, de Tir, de Lancer ou de toute autre action physique (à l’appréciation du MJ) sont modifiées par la différence de Jetons divisée par 2 (arrondi inférieur) avec le clan adverse qui est en infériorité numérique. Exemple : un personnage d’un champ à 8 Jetons qui affronte un personnage d’un champ à 3 Jetons bénéficie d’un bonus de +2 sur ses jets (ça reprend l’idée de la règle du « Gang-up »). Ce bonus est plafonné à 4. Le clan en infériorité numérique n’a pas de bonus/malus. Le plus haut bonus de Gloire des Objectifs accomplis par chaque camp dans un Tour de bataille est ajouté à l’Opposition Connaissance (Bataille) lors du prochain Tour de bataille. = Autres dangers = Poison Blessures Les blessures causées par les Poisons peuvent être encaissées avec un Jeton mais c'est un Jeton en plus d'un éventuel Jeton qui aurait été utilisé pour encaisser le coup qui a causé l'empoisonnement (réponse officielle) Fatigue (règle perso) Les niveaux de Fatigue causés par les 4 poisons page 157 ne sont pas cumulatifs, ce sont des états, pas des niveaux (c’est une règle perso pour nerfer). Malgré les règles françaises qui parlent en « état de Fatigue », les réponses officielles (de Clint sur le forum PEG) parlent de « niveaux de Fatigue » cumulatifs. J’ai changé cette règle pour 3 raisons :# sinon les poisons sont trop bourrins # les malus de Fatigue et les attaques répétées finiront pas avoir raison de la cible. Il y a toujours un jet d’empoisonnement à faire à chaque blessure donc l’empoisonnement peut toujours s’aggraver # Biologiquement, doubler la dose de poison ne crée pas un empoisonnement plus dangereux (surtout si on est sur des échelles temporelle de rounds de combat). Il faut au moins décupler la dose pour réellement changer l’effet d’un poison. = Guérison = État Critique Attention, cet État n’est pas le « quatrième niveau de Blessure ». Il peut aussi survenir par la Fatigue, par un Pouvoir, un Super-Pouvoir ou une arme. Il est possible d’être en État critique avec zéro Blessure. Compétence Soins Un test de Soins demande 10 minutes. Un patient en État Critique demande tout d’abord un test de Soins pour le sortir de cet État. Le même médecin peut alors commencer à traiter ses Blessures pendant l’Heure d’Or. Pendant l’Heure d’Or, un médecin n’a droit qu’à un seul essai par patient non-critique afin de lui guérir ses Blessures. Non-létal Les dégâts non-létaux sont soignés de la même façon que les dégâts normaux (réponse officielle) = Poursuites = Actions multiples & jet de groupe Le jet de « pilotage » ne compte pas en tant qu’action multiple si le pilote effectue une action de combat. Par contre, si un passager fournit une aide au pilote (selon la règle p 144), il aura un malus d’action multiple sur son éventuelle attaque (ou autre action) Durée d’action Un round de poursuite dure au moins 1 minute. Il est admis (dixit Clint) qu’un personnage peut rengainer son flingue, dégainer sa hache et porter un coup au contact sans malus. Pour des actions qui dureraient plusieurs rounds, c’est le MJ qui décide. Si l’action prolongée nécessite par exemple la vision de la cible, l’abstraction des règles de poursuites fait que ce genre d’action est par défaut impossible. Errata : Passage en force Errata : Il existe une option dans un erratum US et qui n’a pas été ajoutée dans la version FR : la possibilité « Forcer le passage » entre les véhicules. A driver with advantage may attempt to distract or even ram another vehicle in the chase as a normal action. The ‘trappings’ may vary, but it is treated as an opposed maneuvering Trait roll modified by range. (Cooperative rolls may be allowed as usual.) On a success, the target suffers a -2 to his next maneuvering Trait roll. On a raise, the target is affected as if they hit an obstacle (see Complications). Joker Le Joker, ainsi que ses bonus, bénéficie à tous les personnages qui agissent lors de cette carte d’action. (Réponse officielle de Clint http://archive.pegforum.com/viewtopic.php?f=56&t=49202&p=440981 ) = Matos = Contact Tonfa Distance Taser de police Une fois touchée, la cible doit réussir un jet de VIG : * Échec : cible Secouée et un niveau de Fatigue * Succès : cible Secouée * Relance : aucun effet Divers Bombe lacrymo perso (pepper spray) +2 sur les Ruses d'AGI / 2 utilisations / 2 cases Grenade lacrymo militaire * Large Burst template * 5/10/20 (ou lance-grenade) * Tant que le personnage est dans la zone : Jet de VIG-2 ou état Secoué Grenade Flashbang * Medium Burst Template * 5/10/20 (ou lance-grenade) * Jet VIG : ** Échec : Aveuglé pour 1d6 rounds & Secoué ** Succès : Secoué ** Relance : rien = Actions prolongées = Toutes les actions ne s’effectuent pas sur un seul round. Les actions de Recherche et de Réseaux peuvent durer plusieurs jours ou même plusieurs semaines et ce ne sont pas pour autant des actions dramatiques de la page 147 où il faut cumuler les Succès et les Relances. Chaque jet de Recherche ou de Réseaux par intervalle de temps (un jour de bibliothèque, une soirée dans les bars mal-fréquentés, etc.) permet de trouver un nouvelle piste. Ou plusieurs pistes en cas de Relance et c’est au PJ de décider d’en suivre une seule. Il a aussi la possibilité de déléguer les autres pistes à d’autres PJ. Recherche Chaque jet va permettre de préciser les informations recherchées. Mais une Recherche, qu’elle soit dans des vieux parchemins ou sur internet, n’aboutit pas forcément à l’information elle-même. Elle peut déboucher sur la rencontre d’un PNJ : un auteur du livre, un rédacteur de blog, un journaliste, un conservateur de musée pour accéder à un vieux grimoire, un traducteur… Réseaux De la même façon, un jet de Réseaux pour acquérir de l’équipement illégal, par exemple, n’aboutira pas automatiquement sur le matériel désiré à la fin d’une série de Succès/Relance car la Compétence Réseaux permet d’obtenir des informations, non du matériel. Chaque jet à intervalle régulier va permettre de trouver & rencontrer un (voire plusieurs) contact, qui connaît un client, qui connaît un fournisseur, etc. De nombreuses Relances permettent d’obtenir plusieurs pistes à suivre en parallèle et non d’accélérer le temps d’enquête. Le MJ peut aussi imposer des délais incompressibles si le PJ ne connaît pas la région. = Règles spécifiques à Nephilim = Options Maladresses On utilise l’option des Échecs critiques catastrophiques Matos Distance Utiliser la table des armes à distance Armure Gilet pare-balle type police : pour tenir compte de l'absence d'AP, sa protection passe à 3 = Règles spécifiques à Bloody KISS = Mécaniques Règle de filature (tirée de Lankhmar) À la base, c’est une opposition Discrétion VS Perception entre le fileur et le filé. Si le fileur n’est pas à pied, il effectue des jets de Discrétion plafonnés par sa compétence de « déplacement » (Conduite, Pilotage, Équitation…) Le résultat de cette opposition débouche sur 4 issues : * Si le fileur fait au moins 4 et gagne l’opposition, il a suivi avec succès le filé sans être remarqué. * Si le fileur a fait moins de 4 mais a gagné l’opposition, il a perdu le filé mais n’a pas été vu * Si le fileur fait au moins 4 mais perd l’opposition, il suit toujours sa cible mais elle l’a détecté * Si le fileur fait moins de 4 et perd l’opposition, il a perdu sa cible et elle l’a bien identifié En cas de détection, on passe en opposition Discrétion (plafonné si véhicule) VS Perception. La cible peut aussi décider de partir en poursuite. Une filature est découpée par tranche de 15 minutes Le MJ peut appliquer des malus en fonction de la différence de vitesse Manœuvres La Manœuvre Double-Tap est désormais interdite à moins de l’Atout Tir multiple ou d’une arme avec la capacité Three-round Burst. Atouts interdits L’Atout Combat à deux armes est retiré du setting Matériel On utilise les tables de Savage Worlds Adventure Edition. = Règles spécifiques à Zanshin = Matériel Tous les prix sont en pièces de cuivre. Armes de contact Armes à distance Armures